Saving Steven
by Element Of One
Summary: Steven contemplates the direction that his life is heading. As he struggles to face his own mortality, his last remaining companion, "Pearl" will continue to guide him and find what he wants out of life. However, Stevens time with Pearl will ultimately be cut short, but in the process she will have "saved" him in more ways than one. Enjoy! (I edited my story, to make it better)


**Saving Steven**

**By: Element of One**

**Prologue: **

_The Story takes place with Steven, now being 19 years of age and having been on countless missions with the crystal gems, contemplates the direction that his life is heading. Steven realizes that because he is half human he will not live for thousands of years just as the crystal gems have, and therefore, he wants to find meaning with his life. Steven has already experienced heartache with the loss of two members of the Crystal Gems, Garnet and Amethyst. He is at a cross roads when Pearl, his last remaining companion and mother figure, helps him continue to grow and find out what he wants out of life. However Steven is forced to make a decision that will alter his life significantly. Throughout the story, Pearl will continue to guide and mentor him before she pays the ultimate sacrifice, and in the process she will have "saved" Steven in more ways than one… _

_I hope you enjoy this tale of heartache, love and perseverance. Thank you all for reading. (I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE, I AM JUST A FAN WHO APPRECIATES REBECCA SUGARS WORK!)_

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

It was a calm and quiet morning. The sun hadn't risen yet and one could hear the sound of the waves gently brush against the sands of Beach City. The half human gem known as "Steven Quartz Universe" was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Then, in an instant, Steven began to toss and turn as he began to dream of someone who he missed dearly…..

"_Connie!"_ Steven yelled out as he came running up to her house and noticed that she was loading her fathers car_. "Are you leaving already!?"_ he said. _"I'm sorry I took so long to get here! The Gems and I just got back from a mission, it took longer than expected. Do you have time to hangout before you go? Please!"_

Connie turned her attention to Steven, she then proceeded to walk up to him and give him a hug. Connie had never hugged Steven so tightly before, it was as if she was holding on to him for dear life. She said, _"sorry Steven"_, as she began to cry a little. _"Unfortunately I don't have much time. I'm leaving in 5 minutes and my dad wants to get to the airport early, he hates being late."_

Connie was just offered admission into Medical School, she planned on following in her mothers footsteps to one day become a doctor. She had always been an exceptional student and worked very hard, even going as far as to take night school classes and college courses while she was still in High School. So it was no surprise to anyone when she graduated two years ahead of her class, and finished her bachelor's degree at the age of 20. But now, Connie was leaving Beach City for good to pursue her dreams.

Tears began to roll down Stevens face as he started to cry. Steven felt a knot in his throat and asked her, _"will I ever see you again?"_ Connie continued to hug Steven closely and whispered into his ear, _"I'll always be a part of your life, you're my best friend and I could never lose you."_ She gave Steven a kiss on the cheek, and with her arms still wrapped around him, she leaned back to face him and said _"you'll always be in my heart."_ And with that, Steven smiled a little

He embraced her, bringing her in close once more and said, _"I will miss you Connie! Please be safe and always remember me! Remember the Gems and Beach City, remember the times that we spent together!"_ Connie put her hand on Stevens chest and said, _"I could never forget you or the Gems, I'll remember all of it….."_ Steven gave her one final hug before releasing her. He watched as Connie got into her fathers car and drove off. He waited in her drive way until she left, till he saw the vehicle get smaller and smaller in the distance. Steven began sobbing and proceeded to run back towards the beach, heading in the direction of the Temple. As Steven was running, he heard a "voice" calling out to him from the sky, and then he proceeded to wake up….

**Chapter 2: Remembrance**

"_Steven… Steven….Steven…STEVEN!"_…..he heard as he woke up with tears streaming down his eyes, only to find "Pearl" gazing down at him with a look of concern. _"Steven! Are you okay!? You look like you're having a nightmare. What's wrong? Is there something I can do!? Please tell me!" _

"_I'm fine Pearl,"_ Steven said in a sad tone as he began to wake up and get out of his bed. _"I was just dreaming of Connie, I hope she's doing okay….I really miss her."_ Steven started to wipe the tears from his eyes. Pearl embraced Steven, and even though he had grown into a young man who was quite taller and bigger than her, she held him close like a son.

"_It's okay Steven, everything is going to be okay"_ she said_. "I know you love Connie and care about her deeply. Sometimes we fear losing those who we love most. Part of loving someone is learning how to let them go, even when it hurts."_ Pearl gazed into Stevens eyes and he reciprocated by staring into hers, all the while observing the shade of blue that was both calming and reassuring. She looked up at Steven and said, _"your mother taught me how to let go…I see the same love and compassion that was once in her, and is also in you." _Steven looked down at Pearl and smiled, he kissed her gemstone and said, _"I love you Pearl, thank you."_ She replied and said, _"I love you too Steven…..now get up please!"_

Steven obliged and started to walk down the stairs with Pearl in tow. As he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he started to experience the same cold and lonely feelings that he had been dealing with for months now. The house seemed empty as both Garnet and Amethyst were now gone. They were killed on a mission, which left Pearl as Stevens sole caretaker and companion. A few years back, Steven's father Greg had remarried and moved on with his life when Steven turned 17. Greg still remained in contact with his son, but it was the gems who had raised Steven and watched as he became a young man.

Steven and Pearl made their way to the kitchen, and proceeded to sit down on two stools near the kitchen counter. Steven noticed that Pearl had already prepared breakfast. So as he sat down, he began to stare at the meal that was placed before him.

"_Eat your food Steven,"_ Pearl said.

"_I'm not hungry",_ he replied, as he pushed away his plate. Pearl was sipping on some tea that she made, when she put her cup down and turned to face him. _"You need to eat Steven….I'm not going to watch you sulk and continue to regress into yourself", _she said to him in a subtle tone. She placed her hand on Stevens forehead to feel if he was warm and asked_. "Are you feeling okay Steven? You look a little flushed….if you're not feeling okay then we can go to the doctors office."_

Steven pushed her arm away and said in an irritated voice, _"I'm fine Pearl…..really I'm fine!"_ Steven let out a sigh. He bowed his head towards the countertop and said, _"Do you even think about them Pearl!?...How are you able to function with everything that has happened!?"_ Pearl was quiet. She faced Steven with tears already flowing from her eyes and said:

"_Of course I think of them!...I think about them all of the time!"_ She paused to remain calm and said, _"You forget that I was with them for many years Steven! Even before you were born_! _Watching them fight and die was like part of myself died! I promised Garnet that I would look after you, and I'm doing the best that I can!"_ With her last statement, Pearl began sobbing uncontrollably. Steven embraced her and knew that he had upset her.

Pearl whispered in his arms with her voice cracking and said, _"what it comes down to is a choice Steven. A choice of whether or not you want to continue to live your life. I've watched other gems and all of my close friends pass on, but it never dawned on me once to give up and stop living. As long as I'm still here on this earth, I know my purpose is to watch over you!"_

"_And you have no idea how much I love you Steven!"_

Steven continued to hug her until the crying stopped and said, _"I'm sorry Pearl, please forgive me for my words. I never meant to make you cry!"_ Pearl looked up at Steven and said, _"I already have, I could never be angry with you….I love you Steven!"_ The two shared a warm embrace for a little while longer before finally separating.

There was silence between them, but then Pearl chimed in and said, _"Please eat your food Steven, I don't want you getting thin on me."_ Steven smiled at her, he took the food from his plate and started to eat until it was all gone. _"Now go get dressed"_ she said, _"We're leaving the Temple for good….."_

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

Steven and Pearl both headed outside, they could feel the warmth of the sun on their faces. They could feel the cool summer breeze and the smell of the ocean as they walked outside.

Steven packed a few things, mainly clothes and personal items, then placed them in his father's van. A few years earlier, Greg had fixed up his van and given it to his son. He also sold his carwash and gave Steven his earnings so that he might have a little bit of spending money, wherever he ended up. Steven said goodbye to his father the day before and informed him of his decision to leave Beach City. The gems had planned on taking a vacation with Steven and going someplace different. They could see that with Connie leaving Beach City, Steven was not himself, and they wanted to help. However everything changed once Amethyst and Garnet both died on a mission, while fighting an "adversary" they could never beat. Pearl escaped with her life, and with Garnets dying wish, she made Pearl promise that she would take care of Steven.

Pearl didn't bring much, all she brought was a bag, and inside were "Amethyst and Garnet's cracked Gems." Pearl looked down inside the bag and Started to cry a little. She quietly said to herself, _"Okay guys, we're leaving now, we're finally helping our Steven, just like we promised."_ Pearl wiped the tears from her eyes, she faced Steven and asked, _"Are you ready to go Steven?"_ Steven looked at her and nodded his head yes.

Before they left, Pearl and Steven faced the temple and stood there in silence. They embraced each other, and while crying a little, they proceeded to open the doors to the van. Pearl thought in the back of her mind, _"Your son is safe Rose, he's moving on with his life, and I would die before I let anything happen to him." _Steven started the van and drove off. While Pearl was sitting in the passenger seat, she could see the image of the Temple getting smaller in the rear view mirror.

Just then Steven asked_, "Care for some music Pearl?"_ But before she could respond, he turned on the car stereo and the words _"I know I'm not that tall….I'm know I'm not that smart…."_ began to ring through the van. Pearl protested by saying, _"Steven would you mind turning it down!?" _but Steven cut her off and started singing. He looked at Pearl and shouted at the top of his lungs, _"Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart…Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart!"_

Pearl sighed and was now blushing. In the corner of Stevens eye, he could see that she was smiling….

**Chapter 4: On the road**

Steven and Pearl had been driving for a few hours, and while both were unsure of where they might end up, Pearl asked him a question. _"So where do you want to go Steven?"_ Steven replied and said, _"I hadn't really thought about it, but I'm starting to get hungry so I'm thinking about stopping at a restaurant."_ Pearl smiled and said, _"Okay Steven, then we should probably look for the nearest rest stop."_ Steven nodded his head and continued driving until they found a place.

About an hour later they both drove up to a place that had a diner, as well as a gas station out front. Steven parked the van, and as they both entered the restaurant, the aroma of home cooked food filled the air. Steven's stomach began to rumble, so they took a seat at the nearest booth. A waitress walked up to them with "Samantha" written on her name tag. _"Hi, my name is Samantha, I'll be taking your order today",_ she said_. "Have you guys had a chance to look at the menu or do you need a few minutes?"_

Pearl responded and said, _"we might need a few minutes please."_ But before the waitress acknowledged her, Steven chimed in and said _"I'm ready now!"_ The waitress smiled and asked _"what would you like?"_ Steven said, _"I'll have an order of waffles with lots of syrup, please."_ The waitress wrote down his order, turned her attention to Pearl and asked, _"and for you ma'am?" _Pearl responded by saying, _"just a glass of water will be fine."_ The waitress said, _"Okay, your order should be up shortly, thank you." _She then took the menus, and walked off to the next customers.

Steven and Pearl were both silent, as they looked around observing their surroundings. Then, Pearl decided to ask Steven a question:

"_Have you given any thought as to where you might want to go, or what you want to do?"_ Steven was quiet, as he stared down at his arms on the table. He gathered his thoughts and came up with a response:

"_I was thinking I might like to go visit Connie, maybe see how she's doing, ask her how school is going."_ Pearl responded by asking a follow up question: _"Does she know that you're coming?"_ Steven replied and said, "_well, not exactly. But I know she would be happy to see me!"_ With both arms folded across her chest, Pearl looked up towards the ceiling and sighed. She could feel herself getting a little angry.

"_Steven!"_ she said, in a displeased voice. _"You need to plan these things out! You can't just show up there unexpectedly and think everything will be okay! What if she's busy? If you wanted to speak with Connie, and ask her how her day is going, you could have made a simple phone call!"_ Steven responded by saying_, "Come on Pearl! Have a little faith. Connie is my best friend, she wouldn't get mad at me."_ They began to get irritated with each other and sat there in silence, waiting until Steven's food had arrived.

"_Steven,"_ Pearl said in a soft tone. _"Yeah Pearl, what is it?"_ Steven said, as he lifted his head from his plate to face her. She said, _"Besides visiting Connie, do you know what you want to do with yourself?"_ Steven responded by saying, _"I honestly don't know, I wish I could have everything figured out at 19, my whole world has been turned upside down Pearl! I thought I would continue to go on missions with you guys, but I never thought we would stop going on mission's altogether!"_

Steven in his frustration went on to say, _"It wouldn't have made a difference if Amethyst and Garnet were still here! I'm half-human and I won't live as long as you Pearl."_ With his final statement, Pearl began to feel her blood boil. He watched as her face turned dark blue around her eyes and nose. Steven was nervous because he knew that he made her upset.

She started to massage both of her Temples with her fingers and quietly said, _"We'll discuss this further when we leave….."_

**Chapter 5: A purpose**

Steven and Pearl left the diner, and then proceeded to fill up the van with gas. Once they were finished, they both got back into the vehicle, only this time Pearl was in the driver seat. They both sat there in silence until Pearl said:

"_About my question earlier…,"_ as she could hear Steven start to sigh heavily_. "Steven, I understand that you're frustrated and I know that you had no control over the way things happened with us." _Steven faced her and listened intently. _"I'll also have you know that we, as a team and a family, have wrestled with the fact that you are half-human."_ Pearls voice began to crack at her last statement and she could feel tears coming on.

She said, _"It's just that….I wish this was a conversation that we would all have together as a family, not just you and I Steven!"_ With that, Pearl began sobbing and then almost immediately reached over to grab Steven and embrace him. Steven could see that she was in pain, so he held her close and soaked up her tears in his shirt_. "It's going to be okay Pearl,"_ Steven said. _"If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."_

Pearl released him from her embrace, she looked into his eyes and started to smile a little, all the while tears were still flowing from her eyes. Pearl opened her mouth and started to talk. She started by saying, _"I know our time together is limited Steven! I wish I could change that, and I can't! But that's why I'm trying to help you, by asking what it is that you want?"_ Steven was silent, but then he gathered his thoughts and said, _"Happy, I just want to be happy Pearl. That's all."_ Pearl followed through by asking, _"and you think by being with Connie that you'll find happiness?"_

Steven responded and said, _"Yes."_ Pearl looked at him with her eyes wide and then said, _"what about the aging process? Even though you may not live for thousands of years like me, you still will outlive any normal human being." _With that information, Steven's heart began to sink as he asked her, _"for how long?"_ She responded, _"for at least a couple hundred years Steven, I'm sorry."_ Steven was quiet as he struggled to find the right words. The only thing he could say was, _"I guess I'll just have to enjoy the time that I do have with Connie, just like you Pearl! I know now that I will outlive Connie and I will die before you! The only thing that matters is that we were able to enjoy our time together. I never thought Garnet and Amethyst would be gone so soon, but I remember the fun times that I had with them. I wish things were different too Pearl! "_

Pearl looked at Steven and was touched at how wise and sincere his words were. She placed her arms and face into the steering wheel and began to cry once more. Only this time it was louder than any of the other times she had done so. Steven rubbed Pearls back and tried to calm her down. She leaned back into the seat, with her eyes still swollen, and she started to wipe the tears from her face. She took in a deep breath and said to Steven:

"_There is a way for you to live a normal life."_ She paused and thought of her next words carefully. _"But, I just want you to know Steven, that there will be some changes, drastic ones."_

Steven looked at her with amazement and asked, _"There's a way for me to be just like Connie?" _Pearl replied, _"Yes Steven."_ Then he asked, _"What will happen to me?"_ Pearl took in another deep breath, exhaled and said.

"_You will lose your mothers gem, and your powers, but you'll be a normal human through and through."_ Pearl then back tracked, and realized what had just come out of her mouth. She was stunned, as she could not believe what she had just told Steven. But before she had a chance to fully process what transpired between them, Steven jumped back into the conversation and said, _"Let's Do It!"_

**Chapter 6: The decision to go home**

Steven was excited about the concept and asked, _"How do we do this Pearl!? I want to be just like Connie! I want to live a normal life!" _

Pearl held her head down in shame and could not believe what she had just done. She quietly thought to herself, _"Please forgive me Rose…."_

She lifted her head up to face Steven, she made sure to keep eye contact with him. She quietly said, _"If you do decide to go through with this, you won't be like me anymore…..you won't be considered a crystal gem and all of the gifts that your mother bestowed upon you will be lost…."_

Steven heard her words and wrestled with the tough decision that he would have to make. After several moments of silence, he finally uttered a respons_e. "Let's do it, I know this is what I want and I know my mom would want me to be happy."_ Pearl embraced Steven and held him tight. She said, _"I love you Steven! No matter how old or how young you are, gem or no gem; from the moment you were born, till the moment you take your last breathe, I will always love you!"_

She started to cry and said, _"I know you're growing up Steven! It's been hard for me, but I knew I couldn't hold you in my arms forever!"_

They both held each other for what seemed like hours, then as night began to fall, Steven started to talk.

"_So what do we have to do?"_ he asked Pearl. She responded and said, _"We have to go back to the Temple, that's the only way it can be done. Garnet kept our ancient text there, it explains everything on how the process needs to occur."_ Steven acknowledged Pearl and said, _"Okay, then back to the Temple it is!"_ Although Pearl felt bad at what she had told Steven, she could see that he was lively and in good spirits.

Pearl started the van and then drove off in the direction that they had arrived. While in route to the Temple, Steven told Pearl that he was going to take a nap. He stood up out of the passenger seat, and proceeded to lay down in the back of the van. Observing this, Pearl decided to drive for a few more hours before pulling off to the side of the road, to rest for a few moments. In doing so, she fell asleep, and began to dream of an old friend who she lost long ago…..

**Chapter 7: Pearls dream**

The air was soothing, the feel of the grass beneath her feet was both soft and pleasurable. She was sitting underneath her favorite tree, enjoying the feeling of the wind brush against her face and gem. Then, off into the distance, she noticed a figure walking up the hill towards her.

It was a woman who had on a white dress and a rose colored gem exposed at her mid-drift. She had long wavy hair that seemed to curl into the shape of "Rose's". She had a smile that was both comforting and soothing.

"_Rose,"_ Pearl said, _"Is that you?"_

"_Hello Pearl… yes it's me… how are you my friend?"_

Pearl got up, she ran towards her with tremendous speed, with tears in her eyes. She jumped into Roses arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. Rose held her and gently caressed the back of Pearls head. _"It's okay Pearl…everything is okay,"_ Rose said in subtle voice.

"_I thought I would never see you again! Garnet and Amethyst had dreams about you, but I never did! How could you keep me waiting for so long!?"_ Pearl asked her in a broken voice.

Rose smiled and said softly, _"I'm here now my friend….and I'm here for you."_ Pearl continued to cry till there was no more tears left in her. The two walked side by side, heading up towards the hill and sat down underneath the tree together.

"_Do you know why I'm here Pearl?"_ Rose asked. Pearl looked at her and knew instantly.

"_Yes, you're here because of Steven. I'm sorry for twisting his mind Rose! I should have never told him about that! I truly am sorry, please find it in your heart to forgive me!?"_

Rose smiled, she extended her arms towards Pearl and embraced her. She lifted Pearls face, gazed into her eyes and said.

"_I'm not mad at you Pearl, thank you for giving my Son the choice. You've given him the knowledge of something extraordinary, a chance to live a normal life. I know that whatever decision my Steven makes, he will be happy."_

Rose continued and said, _"Steven is lucky to have you, you've given him something that I was never able to…..a mother during his lifetime…"_

Pearl buried her face into Rose's bosom and began to cry again. Rose said, _"Don't cry Pearl, everything will be okay."_

Rose stood up and walked down the hill, almost gliding as she did so. Pearl watched as she faded off into the distance. But before she did, Rose turned back to face Pearl once more and said:

"_Goodbye my friend. Take care of our Steven and continue to guide him on his journey."_

"_We will see each other soon, that I promise,"_ were Rose's final words to Pearl. Just as Rose said her final words, Garnet and Amethyst appeared next to her.

Pearl's eyes grew wide as she watched in disbelief. Amethyst shouted at Pearl and said, _"We love you P!" _Garnet also responded and said, _"Yes, we love you Pearl, you're doing a good job with Steven. We will be waiting for you."_

In instant, all three faded off into the distance and disappeared. Pearl leaned back against the tree and looked up towards the sky. With fresh tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face, she woke up…..

**Chapter 8: A life changing decision**

Pearl woke up to see the sun coming over the horizon. She started to adjust in her seat, as she gazed over her shoulder to see Steven sleeping soundly in the back of the van. She smiled, turned her head back towards the sun and started the engine.

After another hour of driving, they finally made it back to the Temple. By now Steven was up and in good spirits. As soon as they pulled up to the Temple, he jumped out of the van and raced up the steps towards the front door. Pearl took her time as she got out of the van. She observed the beautiful sunrise over Beach City, as she made her way to the front door.

Just as she opened the door, and they entered the house, the phone began to ring. Pearl answered it and said, _"Hello?"_…and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"_Oh hi Connie, how are you!?"_ Pearl said as Stevens face lite up. _"Yes, he's here, hold on…."_ And then Pearl handed the phone to Steven.

"_Hey Connie! How's it going!?"_ Pearl noticed that Stevens tone and demeanor began to change. He was blushing, and began to perspirate. His voice also changed, and appeared as though he was stumbling over his words.

"_Sure I can have dinner tonight!"_ he said. "_See you then, bye!"_ Steven hung up the phone and was overjoyed. He looked at Pearl and said, _"Connie's coming into town! Her plane's landing tonight and she's going to be in town for a week!"_ Pearl smiled and told Steven, _"I'm very happy for you Steven, it looks like things are finally changing for the better!"_ Steven hugged Pearl and said, _"I wouldn't have been able to get through any of this without with you Pearl! You mean so much to me!"_

Pearl felt a few tears run down her face, as she held on to Steven and did not want to let him go. They parted and Pearl finally asked, _"Are you ready to go through with this Steven?"_ All Steven did was nod his head and smile. She said, _"Alright, follow me Steven!"_

Pearl then headed towards her door with Steven in tow. The white gem on the door began to light up, the door opened and Pearl gained access to her room.

Steven stepped into Pearls room and was taken aback by the site that was before him. He started to remember all the fun times that he had in her room as Pearl, when Steven was an infant, first taught him how to swim. The site of the waterfall and crystals imbedded in the walls brought back nostalgic feelings for him. Pearl turned back at Steven, she smiled once more and asked, "Are you ready Steven?"

Steven responded and said, _"Yes, I'm ready Pearl."_ And with that, the door shut behind them. Pearl whispered into his ear and said, _"Get into the waterfall and I'll be there in a moment…"_

**Chapter 9: A painful change**

Steven waited for Pearl at the waterfall and observed as she walked up to him with a large book in her arms. _"Steven, step into the water please."_ Just then Steven turned his attention towards the waterfall. He ran and proceeded to do a "cannonball", which caused Pearl to be completely soaked.

Pearl stood there with her eyes wide and said, "_I said step into the water Steven, not jump in!"_ Steven laughed and said _"Lighten up Pearl! Come one! I'm going to be a new man after this, I'm just a little excited!"_ Pearl couldn't stay mad at him, she just smiled with tears in her eyes and said:

"_I know you're going to be a new man Steven! Just please don't be in a hurry to change, okay!?"_

Pearl struggled to keep it together. She stood there, staring at him splash in the water, and quietly thought to herself:

"_I know he's going to be happy, but then I'm going to be alone! I'm losing him Rose, and I can't do anything about it! I need to stop being so selfish! All that matters is that he made his own decision, and I'm grateful for having been a part of it! I love you so much Steven!"_

Pearl stepped into the water, with the book in hand, and was crying. Steven asked, _"Are you okay Pearl?" _She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, _"I'm okay Steven, I'm fine."_ He reached over to her, pulled her in close and said, _"Thank you for doing this Pearl…"_ She responded and said, _"You're welcome Steven_!"

Pearl and Steven were waist deep in the water, as they were now in the shallow part of the waterfall. She started by saying _"This is going to hurt Steven, I'm not going to lie to you. The pain will only last for a few moments and pass, but in the end you will have what you want." _Steven sighed heavily and said, _"I'm ready for this Pearl."_ Both of their eyes met as she opened the book. She turned the pages, and started to read a passage from the sacred scripture of the "Crystal Gems."

As she was reading, Steven began to jolt and feel intense pain in his abdomen. He lifted up his shirt to see that his Gem was now burning bright red and extremely hot. Steven began screaming out in pain, as he dove down into the waterfall, hoping that the water would mask the intense heat.

Pearls eyes began to water as she kept reading and said to herself, _"Hold on Steven, we're almost done! Just hang on for a few more moments!"_ Pearl finished the passage, tossed the book to the side, and then dove down to find Steven. When she got to him she could see that he was floating unconsciously, and the Rose Quartz gemstone was now at the bottom of the waterfall.

Pearl swam back to the surface with Steven in her arms. Just as they reached the surface, a wave came from the waterfall and pushed them both on to solid ground. She laid Steven down on his back and became hysterical as she could see that he wasn't breathing.

"_Wake up Steven! Get up right now!"_ She shouted at him frantically. She began to cry as she held his head close to her bosom and started whimpering. _"Oh Steven!...Steven don't do this to me, you can't leave!_

She then proceeded to open his mouth and breathe air into his lungs. She did this several times over without any luck, and began to lose it…

"_This is all my fault!"_ She shouted at the top of her lungs. _"I should have never allowed this! Rose please forgive me for hurting your son! I killed him and I'm not worthy to be his caretaker! Please Steven, Please come back to me!"_

Pearl sat there soaking wet. She continued to talk to him and began to rock him back and forth.

As all hope seemed lost, Steven faintly opened his eyes, he started coughing and was breathing again. Pearl looked down at him and immediately began kissing him on the forehead, while holding him tightly.

"_P…P..Purl"_ he said in a weak voice. She responded, _"Yes Steven, I'm here! Everything's okay sweetheart!"_

"_Thank you pearl, I luv U…" _Steven said to her then he passed out.

Pearl wrapped him in blankets and lifted him onto her bed. She then proceeded to dive back into the water to retrieve the Rose Quartz. When she came to the surface, she stepped out of the water and observed the gemstone. She noticed right away that it was cracked and she began to cry…..

Pearl then recalled the dream that she had, and remembers Rose's final words to her.

"_We will see each other soon... that I promise…."_

Pearl smiled and headed towards her bed where Steven was resting. She sat down beside him and just watched him as he slept. Steven opened his eyes for a moment to see Pearl sitting next to him, and asked her a question before passing out again.

"_Pearl, am I normal now? Am I completely human?"_

She gazed into Stevens eyes and said, _"You're our Steven"._ Pearl kissed him on the cheek as Steven smiled and drifted off to sleep…

**Chapter 10: Human**

It had been several hours since Steven said or spoke anything. He gradually started to open his eyes and get up, as Pearl helped him to his feet. Steven lifted up his shirt and noticed a scar on the place where his gem used to be.

He looked at Pearl with wide eyes and said, _"I can't believe you actually did it! I'm totally normal now!"_ Pearl remained silent but acknowledged his joy. He asked_, "where is it? Can I see it?"_ She then reached over towards her bag, opened it, and pulled out the Rose Quartz to hand it to him. Steven looked at it with amazement and said, _"Wow….I can't believe how big it is and how different it looks."_ He then asked Pearl, _"Can I keep it?"_

She smiled at him and said, _"Yes. I want you to take it. I also want you to take Amethyst and Garnets gems,"_ as she handed over the bag to Steven." He had a look of concern on his face and asked Pearl why she wanted him to have all of them. She replied by saying, _"Because I don't want you to forget who you are or where you come from. Your mother was a crystal gem and we are your family Steven." _

Stevens eyes began to swell up as he brought Pearl in close for a long embrace. As Steven was hugging her, he could feel Pearl start to whimper and break down. She pulled back to look at him said, _"now you are your own person Steven! You can make decisions and dictate the course of your life! I'm so happy that you've taken steps to having a future that is yours, in and of its own! And I'm forever grateful for having been a part of it!"_

Steven kissed her on the cheek, wiped the tears from her eyes and said, _"this doesn't change anything Pearl, you're still my family and I will always love you!"_

The two hugged each other for a little while longer, before exiting Pearls room. Steven grew excited and said, _"I have to get ready for my date tonight with Connie! I'm so nervous!"_

Pearl smiled at him and said, _"I'm sure you'll be fine Steven, just be yourself."_

As Steven and Pearl exited the room, they began to see a flash of light beam down onto the warp pad…..

**Chapter 11: Sweet Sacrifice**

Standing there, with its back turned towards them, was a "tall dark figure".

Pearl knew instantly what it was and she shouted "RUN STEVEN!" She quickly activated her door, pushed him inside and sealed it shut.

The figure standing in front of her was "Satanis", a malevolent being who was neither a gem, nor human. He was well over 7 feet tall, he wore a black shroud and had human bones decorated across his chest. He wore armor, which was decorated with several gemstones that he claimed from his victims. He had a menacing face, with bright red eyes, and horns that made him almost a foot taller. He was a monster and his only purpose was destruction and genocide against all living things.

Pearl watched in horror as she knew that this was the creature who she had fought, and was responsible for the slaughter of her companions. All the while she kept thinking, "How did he get here?" She remembered back to that fateful mission and recalls destroying the warp pad in his home world, so that he was not able to follow them. Pearl made it back to Beach City through Lions help. Lion created a portal and was able to deliver Pearl from death.

Satanis turned to face her, and began to speak.

"_Did you really think you could escape me?"_

Without a second thought, Pearl leaped towards him and launched into several attacks. She summoned several spears from her gem and was able to attack him from multiple angles. She was quick and precise in her attacks, and she did her best to try an injure him. She was throwing Spear after Spear against him, and even went as far as to blast him with the energy from her weapons, but nothing seemed to work.

Steven heard the blasts outside her door and proceeded to scream. _"Pearl what's going on out there!? Let me out, Please! Let me help you!" _He was pounding on the door and became angry at her.

Satanis just laughed at her, as he shook off the attacks and said:

"_Its useless to fight, you know what awaits you and your last companion! These are your final moments. I will crush you and break your spirit! There will be no afterlife once I lay claim to your Gem!" _

Pearl, in that moment, knew that her life was coming to an end. She had seen what Satanis did to Garnet and Amethyst, she saw as he made them suffer until their death. Somehow she managed to retrieve their gems, because she wanted a remembrance of their sacrifice. But also to prevent the endless suffering that would await them if he took their gemstones. Pearl knew all of this and still she continued to fight for Steven.

Pearl stood there before Satanis and quietly said, _"I love you Steven…"_

Satanis just laughed at her. He then launched towards her with tremendous speed and almost immediately he had her in his grasp. He lifted her up over his head with her body struggling, and then slammed her down onto his knee, breaking her back instantly. She screamed out in agonizing pain, but he wasn't done with her.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck, he lifted her up again, and slammed her face first into the wall. He made sure to crack her Gem and he did so easily. He held her on the ground while she was still struggling, and proceeded to rip out her gem. She screamed out in pain as she could feel his fingers imbedded in her skin, pulling on her gemstone. Just then, as all hope seemed to be lost. Lion appeared from a portal and roared as he leaped towards Satanis.

Lion, being just as big and as savage, bite down hard on his shoulder blade and dug his claws deep into his back. Satanis screamed out in pain, and with the momentum of lions jump, he pushed him back onto the warp pad. In an instant, there was a flash of light and the two were gone.

Pearl saw this and quietly said, _"thank you Lion…goodbye."_

Pearl rolled over and began to spit up blood. She called out to Steven with a faint voice, and all she could say was _"Ste…."_

Steven heard her from behind the door and screamed, _"Let me out Pearl! Please, let me out!" _Pearl mustered enough strength from her Gem. It began to glow bright and caused her door to activate releasing Steven.

Steven ran and kneeled down beside her. He picked up Pearl and held her close. He heard her whisper, _"We need to get out of here…."_ Steven carried her outside and ran towards the Beach with Pearl in his arms. Then as he was running he saw her Gem start to glow bright, and he heard a loud explosion coming from the Temple. Steven turned his head towards the temple and saw that the house was completely destroyed. Pearl attempted to destroy the warp pad by detonating all of the weapons in the house that she had summoned.

Steven ran for the tide, while carrying her in his arms, and was waist deep in the ocean. Pearl could feel the water cleanse her wounds and wash away the blood coming from her Forehead and mouth.

Steven began to sob as he buried his face into Pearls chest. Then, as he was crying, she began to talk….

**Chapter 12: Saying goodbye**

Pearl looked up at Steven and smiled half-heartedly. She could tell he was upset and she wanted to do her best to comfort him.

"_Steven, don't cry"_ she said, _"It's going to be okay sweetheart."_

Steven never heard what she had said or chose not to acknowledge it. All Steven did was say, _"Pearl! Please don't go! I can't lose you too! I'm not ready for this! There's so many places we haven't seen yet." _

"_Please don't leave me all alone!"_

Pearls gemstone began to flicker as she struggled to hold on. She was finally able to gather enough Strength and say something

"_Steven, please don't be sad! It's going to be okay…I love you Steven!_

She coughed and began to cry, then her voice became lower.

"_Don't be sad Steven, all things come to an end."_

"_I've lived such a long life. I never thought I would be leaving so soon during your life time, but I guess it's just the way things happened."_

"_I got to witness your growth Steven. I'm happy it was just you and I who shared in that, and no one else."_

"_I held you from the time you were a baby, and I watched as you became a young man."_

"_I know your Mom is proud of you, she's pleased with the person you've become."_

"_Always remember Steven that I love you, and if you keep that love in your heart, I can never be gone from you….."_

Pearls gem began to glow bright, her eyes were now gray and she had only a few moments left. Steven watched as the wounds on her face began to disappear, and her body became illuminated. With a smile on her face and tears flowing from her eyes, she reached out to touch him. In her final act of strength, she kissed Steven on his cheek and whispered

"_I love you Steven…."_

The ocean called to Pearl and she could feel herself yearning for it. After thousands of years of living, in a lifetime filled with war, heartache, and love; the last member of the crystal gems could finally rest….

She closed her eyes on final time. In a flash of light her gemstone had burst, which caused Steven to look away. When his eyes began to focus, he turned his attention back towards Pearl again. Her body was no longer with him, and all that remained was her cracked gemstone, which Steven was now holding in both of his palms.

He embraced her gem, kissed it and began sobbing. Underneath his muffled cries, he whispered to himself and said:

"_I Love you too Pearl!"_

_**Pearl Lives:**_

Pearl opened her eyes to see Rose staring back at her. Rose helped her to her feet and said, _"I told you we would see each other again."_ Pearl's eyes grew wide as she stared at Rose and shouted, _"Steven!...Rose I left him!...I have to get back to him!...we have to go!"_

Rose held her friend close and said, _"Pearl, its okay. You're done. No more worrying. You saved my son and he's on his own path now….."_

Pearl looked down at her feet and could see that they were standing on "clouds." She looked up towards the sky and could see the entire galaxy above them. She saw a pair of "large crystal gates" in front of her and Rose. On the other side of those gates, she could see "trees, beautiful landscapes, and large Palaces" in the distance.

Pearl looked at Rose and asked, _"Is this Gemia?"_ Rose responded, _"sort of, it's a place that is much more than Gemia….."_

Pearl dropped to her knees and looked down past the clouds. She gazed onto earth and could see Steven sitting on the beach, crying.

Pearl said to Rose in a subtle voice_, "I left him too soon, I should've stayed longer….."_

Rose responded. _"No you didn't Pearl, you did everything that you were supposed to do. It was your time, and things are as they should be. Steven is going to be okay. Please come with me my friend, there are others waiting to see you again" _

Pearl remained on her knees and said, _"I don't understand Rose, why can't I cry? I don't feel any sadness or sorrow. But I miss Steven….."_

Rose gently lifted Pearl to her feet and said, _"There is no sadness here, and there are no tears. This is a place of everlasting happiness and love, sorrow does not exist."_

"_You took care of Steven, now Steven is going to take care of himself. We will see him again one day, but not for many years….."_

"_Come with me Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet are waiting. They've missed you so much and so have I….."_

Pearl smiled at Rose as the two prepared to walk through the gates. But before Pearl went in, she turned to face earth once more. She gazed down upon Steven and said softly,

"_I love you Steven, we will see each other again one day."_

"_But until then, enjoy your life and never stop loving….love with all your heart…"_

Rose smiled back at Pearl. Then the two of them entered the gates….

**Chapter 13: Perseverance **

There was a voice who called out to Steven. As he was sitting on the beach, lost in his emotions, he turned his head towards the sound of the voice.

"_Steven, where are you?! What happened?"_ the voice said in concern. By now Steven observed a figure running towards him, but his eyes hadn't registered who it was yet. As the figure got closer, Steven could tell who it was. It was his childhood friend and lady who he loved deeply, Connie.

"_Connie!"_ Steven shouted, as he jumped up racing towards her. Connie held out her arms and embraced him. The two hugged each other with Steven sobbing uncontrollably. Connie looked at him and said, "_What happened?! Are you hurt Steven!?" _

Steven looked into her eyes and said, _"A lot has happened, and the gems are no longer with me!"_ He continued and said, _"Pearl just gave her life to save me!"_ Connie held Steven close, she could tell that he was in pain and suggested that they go back to her parent's house.

While walking away from the destruction, Steven noticed the bag that Pearl gave to him earlier. He picked up the bag and opened it, and when he did he started to cry. Steven looked down inside the bag and could see that all of the gemstones were still there. He placed Pearls gemstone inside, closed the bag and then continued walking side by side with Connie.

They arrived at the home of Connie's parents, and after about 2 hours of listening to his pain and sorrow, Connie's father decided he could stay with them until he figured out what he wanted to do with his life. At the end of the week Connie prepared to board her flight and head back to school. They spent the week together mostly crying and holding each other.

As they headed to the airport, Connie and Steven held hands in the car. When they arrived, she kissed Steven on the lips and held him once more. They said their goodbyes, embraced one final time and Connie was gone again. Steven was riding in the car with Connie's father, and there was an uncomfortable silence between them until her dad spoke.

He said, _"I know you're hurting, and I know you need time to heal, I'm going to open our house to you, so you can stay with us for as long as you need." _Steven replied and said, _"Thank you Sir."_ Connie's father then proceeded to talk more and ask Steven a few more questions. _"Connie told us about your transformation, how you no longer have your powers. Do you think that you might want to consider doing something with yourself?"_

Steven looked at him and said, _"I want to learn Sir, I want to go to different places and see what the world has to offer. My family was guiding me, but they're no longer here. Can you help me with that?"_ Connie's father smiled and said, _"Of course! We'll guide you and help you make decisions for yourself. We'll help you find what you're passionate about. My daughter wanted to go to med school to follow in her mother's footsteps, you have to decide what it is that you want out of life."_

Stevens eyes began to tear up as he embraced Connie's father. Connie's father was in shock, and almost crashed the car. He looked over at Steven, smiled and said, _"I think it's best if your father Greg has a hand in this as well."_

Steven nodded his head as the two drove off into the distance.

Steven was sad again, but he knew that he needed to continue to move forward. That night, when Steven was sound asleep, he held the gemstones close and he started to dream….

**Chapter 14: The Dream part II**

Steven was stretched out on the beach. He had his arms and legs spread out, he was laying on his back, looking up towards the sky. With the sound of the ocean, and the feel of the sun on his face, he closed his eyes and fall asleep.

Steven laid there in silence, but started to feel "warm" and a nostalgic feeling come over him. Steven opened his eyes to see his Mother Rose, sitting right next to him.

"_Mom?"_ he said. _"Is that you?"_

"_Yes Steven it's me, how are you doing my son?"_

Steven sat up and looked at her. He was amazed at how beautiful she was. He said, _"I'm fine Mom, I'm figuring out what I want to do with my life, it's not as easy as I thought."_

Rose listened and said, _"That's the beauty of life son, nothing is ever set in stone. You can continue to learn and grow, and make mistakes."_

"_I know Mom,"_ Steven replied. _"Pearl told me that the one thing that has to remain constant is Love. She told me to never stop Loving."_

"_She's absolutely right Steven."_ Rose said in an affectionate voice. _"There is nothing more that we can teach you." _

"_You've learned all there is that you need to know from us. As long as you do things with love in your heart, you will experience a wonderful life."_

Steven closed his eyes and laid back down. He said to her, _"thank you Mom, I love you and I'll see you again one day."_

Rose replied, _"I love you too Steven, we will meet again someday, but not for a very long time."_

Steven laid there, once again, with his eyes closed. He felt another nostalgic and soothing feeling. He felt "hands, hair, and voices of females all around him."

He opened his eyes to see "Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Rose" all surrounding him. They we're all pressed up against him and were holding him snuggly.

"_We love you Steven! We're so proud of you!"_ is the last thing he heard before waking up…

Steven woke up with tears flowing down his face. He lifted his head off the pillow and noticed that all 5 gemstones were being cradled in his arms. Steven smiled and quietly whispered to himself, _"Thanks guys….thank you for everything!"_

**Chapter 15: Conclusion**

Steven got out of his bed, got dressed, and took the gems on their final journey with him. He walked on the beach, heading in the direction of the Temple. When Steven got there, he could see that his father Greg, along with many other city residents, were cleaning up the mess that had been left there a week earlier. They were removing the debris that had been left from the house, and were planning on letting the Temple stand as a monument to the Crystal Gems for protecting the city.

"_Hey buddy, how you doing?"_ Greg asked as he hugged his son. Steven gave him a bear hug, Greg gasped and said, _"Man you're getting big, and strong."_ Steven replied and said, _"I'm doing fine dad, I'm glad to see you!"_

Greg and Steven walked over towards the tide and sat down to face the ocean. Steven opened the bag that contained the crystal gems. He pulled them out and began to stare at each one of them. Greg pulled out his guitar and began to play a "tune"….

Steven grabbed each gem. With tears in his eyes, he whispered a prayer, and began to toss each one as far as he could into the ocean.

As Steven did this, he began to hear his father sing to the rhythm of his guitar….

"_We are they crystal gems."_

"_We'll always save the day."_

"_And if you think we can't."_

"_We'll always find away."_

"_That's why the people of this world believe in, Garnet..…Amethyst….Pearl…Rose..….and Steven!"_


End file.
